There is conventionally known a beauty treatment device which gives a skin surface a warm sense or a cool sense so that an effect of accelerating beautification or healing can be obtained, by using a Peltier element, in which a temperature difference appears on a front surface and a rear surface.
In obtaining a cool sense effect by such a beauty treatment device, there is a case where a member around a high-temperature surface of the Peltier element is heated and comes to have a high temperature and the cool sense effect of a low-temperature surface is diminished. Thus, it is necessary to actively release heat generated in the high-temperature surface.A beauty treatment device having a heat releasing function on the high-temperature surface of the Peltier element as above is suggested. That beauty treatment device has a fin for heat releasing which is disposed near the high-temperature surface of the Peltier element and a blowing fan sending air to this fin. As a result that air is sent from the blowing fan toward the fin, heat generated in the high-temperature surface of the Peltier element is radiated.Further, there is also suggested a warm-cool beauty equipment which is having heat storage medium to maintain a temperature of a high-temperature surface at the target temperature. The heat storage medium whose phase changes from a solid phase to a liquid phase at a target temperature, is disposed on a high-temperature surface side of a Peltier element.However, in the beauty treatment device of Patent Document 1, it is difficult to have a broad contact surface between the heat release fin and the high-temperature surface of the Peltier element, and efficient release of heat in the high-temperature surface of the Peltier surface is difficult.Further, in the warm-cool beauty equipment of Patent Document 2, there is a structural restriction on having a large heat capacity of the heat storage medium. Therefore, there is a problem that all the heat storage media become liquid after being used continuously for a long time and that a heat releasing characteristic is reduced.